Repercussions
by Some Random Peep
Summary: A somewhat angsty Skywise/Rayek fic
1. Prologue

Repercussions

Prologue

In the dark, it could almost pass for Abode. The shapes the trees made against the night sky were the same, more or less, and the night breeze whispered through your hair, just the same. The chirring of the insects was familiar and, at the same time, oddly alien.

But the stars were different. There was no Hunter, no Wolf, no Goodtree's Rest. It had been many, many years since the stargazer had laid eyes on those comforting, familiar patterns in the sky. Of course, he'd named plenty of new ones, here on this strange new world, but somehow it just wasn't the same. It didn't feel like home. Most of the Wolfriders he'd known in his youth were long gone…the new ones, the ones who'd been born here, fitted right in. Why not? To them it WAS home. He didn't feel like one of them now. And they found it hard to believe that the Master of the Palace had been a Wolfrider once, too. Had run with the pack, howled and hunted and tasted blood fresh from the kill. The Sunfolk rarely left the palace anyway, so one world was much like another to them. The Go-Backs and the Wavedancers, they'd made a place for themselves here too. And Rayek…

Now there was a story for the Howlkeeper to tell. The Sun Villager's long, lonely years of wandering, with only Ekuar and the spirit of his dead love Winnowill for company. Skywise chuckled softly to himself at the thought of how that malignant spirit was finally expunged. It had been hard on Rayek though, having to come to terms with the fact that she didn't love him, had never loved him, and that he had been unable to make her. The Palace Master shook his silvery head ruefully, pulling his cloak tightly around himself to ward off the chill night air. There was no accounting for love…wasn't that the truth?


	2. Chapter 1

Skywise looked up at the Scroll of Colours, once again reviewing the lives of his ancestors. The sound of small feet running across the crystaline floor drew his attention to a lithe blonde cub running towards him. The child skidded to a halt, looking up at him and marveling at how this creature, tall and graceful as Savah -the palace did that to you, if you stayed in it long enough- could have been a Wolfrider. Skywise smiled down at him with kind, soft eyes.

"Yes? What would you like..." He searched his memory for the cubs name- there had been so many. "...Snowflake?" Snowflake beamed, hands behind his back, pleased that this legendary figure had remembered his name.

"Are you really the Skywise from the stories?" He asked respectfully, one foot kicked at the ground. Skywise raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know any other Skywise's?" Snowflake shook his head and Skywise's smile widened. "Then yes. Yes I am." Skywise didn't need to ask which stories; he'd been through this with every generation born here.

"Then were you _really_ Cutter's best friend?" Skywise's smile disappeared immediatly, and an unreadable emotion flickered across his face at the question.

"I thought I was." His voice was low, a deep growl rumbling from his throat, and Snowflake suddenly had no trouble believing that this usually serene figure had been a Wolfrider- no other elves knew how to snarl like that. Snowflake turned and ran, fleeing from Skywise's suddenly furious presence.

"Shenshen, why was Skywise so angry when I asked him about Cutter?" Shenshen looked from the playing children to Snowflake standing next to her. She sighed, lifting him up and sitting him on her knee.

"He's not angry, cub... just hurt. You see, long ago, before elves even lived on this world, Cutter and Skywise _were_ best friends. Skywise wanted to explore every star, and he wanted to take Cutter with him. Cutter was afraid, prefering to stay on Abode and not wanting to leave. So he promised Skywise that when he died he would enter the palace and travel the Universe with him. _However_," Shenshen looked sad and closed her eyes for a moment. "when the time came and Cutter died, he didn't enter the palace. Skywise waited for many years, hoping the Cutter would arive and they could travel the stars together... but he didn't. Skywise has never... never been able to get close to anyone since." Snowflake looked confused.

"Buuuut... Wasn't Cutter wise and loyal and kind? Why would he do that?" Shenshen smiled wryly.

"You can ask him, if you find him. No-one knows were he went. Wolfriders go were they please when they die, and most don't go to the palace. Cutter's whereabouts are anyones guess." She set Snowflake down again. "Don't worry, cubling, Skywise isn't angry at you. It just... still hurts. Now, go play." She bopped him on the nose and Snowflake ran off to play with the other cubs, head a-buzz with new thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Rayek slunk towards the palace, his former arrogance and self-confidence almost nonexistent. He'd just been to see Leetah, the poor muddle-headed girl. She hadn't been right since Cutter died. She had expected him to arrive in the palace as well, and had been unable to accept that he was gone. It had started with little behavioural oddities- turning her hair blonde, her eyes blue-and for a while she had begun to look startlingly like her lost lifemate, to her friend's dismay. But how they wished it had stopped there when it began to escalate beyond belief. The once beautiful elf had now distorted herself beyond all recognition. Elbow talons were her latest addition. Rayek still loved her, but more like a brother, wanting to protect her and make her better. He had once asked Timmain whether the healing power of the palace could help her. Timmain had shaken her head sadly and replied "She does not want it." Leetah was this worlds "Broken One" and the younger generations couldn't remember her being anything else. Rayek sighed, stepping carefully onto the crystal floor of the High Ones vessel. Timmain swept towards him, serene and seemingly emotionless as always.

"Hello, Rayek. Ready to continue your lessons?" Rayek nodded. Timmain was training him to master the palace as Skywise had, to control its every course, he already knew how to _fly_ it, but he had not had time to learn its intricasies and subtleties. Skywise himself had in fact offered to share mastery of the palace and asked Timmain to teach him. Skywise was sorry for him; the poor, tormented elf, who had lost all self respect and self confidence. Skywise had hoped that these lessons would bring him out of himself and give him back what Winnowill had taken. They had made a small amount of progress; Rayek tended to be more his old self when he was in Timmain's or Skywise's company.

As they swept through the palace, pausing every now or then as Timmain explained something, Skywise strode out of the Scroll Room and fell into place next to Rayek. Rayek looked to him and smiled slightly, and Skywise returned the gesture. Several hours later, once his lessons for the day were complete, Rayek turned to leave and Skywise placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Skywise?" Rayek turned to look at one of the only people he could consider a...friend. When Winnowill had finally been expunged, he had been ignored and rejected, with the exception of Ekuar. Skywise, however, had been kind, compassionate and went out of his way to spend time with him, which was suprising, considering their history. Rayek was hesitent to declare his affections for anyone these days, but no-one could be more deserving than Skywise.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company on your evening prowl." Skywise grinned at him, a Rayek's features lit up with delight at the prospect.

"Yes! Er... I mean, if you want to..." Skywise gave him a playful shake.

"If I didn't want to, why would I ask? Now come on." They strode off in companionable silence, pausing to say hello to Ekuar, who was playing toss stone with his daughter, Eynah. None had been more suprised than Ekuar when he had recognised a Wavedancer named Shree, but he was thoroughly enjoying being a father.

"Hello, Brownskin! You've got some company this time?" Ekuar hobbled towards them, Eynah close at heel. Rayek smiled down at his oldest friend.

"Yes, Ekuar. Skywise has offered to walk with me this evening." Ekuar nodded and smiled.

"You two enjoy yourselves. Eynah, we'd better go home, your mother will be thinking we were eaten by a Vikree or some other night creature." Eynah giggled.

"Vikree's are _tiny, _father!" She laughed and Ekuar tutted at himself.

"Oh yes. Silly me. Goodnight, Brownskin." The strange twosome turned and began to walk back to their Sun Village-style hut.

"Goodnight, Ekuar!" Rayek and Skywise called back. They set off in the opposite direction, heading towards the river that ran close by. They sat on the bank, discussing times past, friends lost, and loves betrayed. Their conversation wound long into the night, and day broke before they said goodbye.


	4. Chapter 3

((Flashback))

Cutter's spirit rose above his body and looked down at his sobbing lifemate. Skywise just looked shocked. He watched, sad that his passing caused so much pain. His spirit drifted slowly towards the palace-

Everything went black.

When the light came back, he was with the ghost of the father tree. He panicked. Where was the palace? Where were Skywise and Leetah? He twisted around the branches, trying to get free, but it was like he was held to the tree with thick heavy chains. The spirits of Bearclaw and Joyleaf drifted towards him, mournful expressions adorning their faces.

**Mother! Father! Why am I here? I should be in the palace!** His parents shook their heads.

**No, cub. You shouldn't.** Bearclaw sighed. Cutter frowned. What were they saying?

**What do you mean? Wolfriders go where they please when they die!** Again his parents shook their heads.

**No, Cutter. No we don't. We go to the one place we know best. However long you spent anywere else, the Holt will always be your Spirits home.** Joyleaf looked away and Cutter cried out in disbelief.

**NO! I promised Skywise that I'd travel the stars with him! I told Leetah I'd stay in the palace so we could still be together! I promised! I promised!** He fought against the pull of the tree, fighting to get away, but he was held in place, trapped for all eternity. Bearclaw growled.

**This is the truth, cub. Timmains "gift" is a curse! We're trapped here, unable to go were we please or even to our ancestors home- forever.** This final word rang in Cutters head unbearably loud. He screamed and fought against the tree. He got outside of its pull and yelled in joy, thinking he was free. But these few seconds of freedom did not last, and he was snapped back to the Father Tree's trunk. It was like when Rayek stole the palace all over again- except this time he had no way to reach his loved ones. He was permanently separated. He let out a howl that rang through his entire being, ringing through the Universe for all who cared to hear.

Leetah looked up. Her beloved had been dead for several days now, and he still hadn't arrived in the palace. But just for a moment she'd thought she heard- no, it must have been her imagination.


	5. Chapter 4

Rayek silently slipped into the palace while Skywise was spending some time with Shenshen, and quickly found Timmain, who turned her gentle grey eyes on him.

"Yes, child?" She asked quietly, emotionless as ever. Rayek looked down, phrasing his question in his head.

"I was wondering if you could advise me, High One." he began hesitantly, "I've noticed such a change in Skywise - he has been so sad since Cutter died and I... he's done so much for me and I want to help him somehow in return." He looked up and Timmain nodded.

"Skywise must hear his betrayal from the other side." Timmain promptly drifted off without further explanation, leaving Rayek somewhat confused. What did she mean by that, he wondered, as he roamed the palace corridors, lost in thought. How could the stargazer hear his betrayal from the other side, when no one knew where Cutter's spirit went? He knew of the wolf chief's promise, of course...everyone did. But he had no more idea of why he hadn't kept that promise than anyone else did...even after all his ..er...difficulties with Cutter, Rayek was honest enough with himself to admit that it was out of character and unexpected. Sunfolk nodded a greeting to him as he passed, but he barely noticed. Finally wandering outside, he saw ShenShen and Skywise tending poor Leetah. He wandered away, wincing as he saw the ancient Wolfrider Chitter, sitting with her knees too far apart and her skirt hitched up as she sang one of her embarrasingly suggestive songs. She grinned toothlessly at him, her wrinkled face like an shrivelled apple. His face turned red as her dischordant singing grew louder. Elves have few inhibitions, but even by their standards this was embarrasing.

"But the hedgehog can never be- Oh hello, dear, did you want something?" Rayek shook his head and walked just a little too fast.

"Skywise? I have been thinking. What if we went back to Abode and found Cutter's spirit?" Skywise didn't even look up from the river, which he had been staring at for several minutes.

"Why? He didn't care enough to stay, why should I care enough to find him?" Skywise threw a stone into the churning waters. Rayek thought for a moment.

"You don't want to find out why he did not come to the palace?" Rayek frowned slightly.

"No." Skywise stated simply, throwing another stone after the first. Rayek fell silent. Skywise could be aggravatingly stubborn. Timmain had said it was what he needed. So how could he convince him? He thought hard. Long moments passed...

"For Leetah's sake then." He said suddenly, causing Skywise to look up.

"What? Leetah?" Rayek nodded emphatically.

"Yes. Maybe it will give her some peace of mind to hear from him again. Maybe then she will let herself be healed." Skywise stared. He didn't want to... but if there was a chance Leetah could be healed, he couldn't pass up that chance. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll go back to Abode and look for Cutter. Though High Ones know how we're supposed to find him. He could be anywhere!" Skywise shook his head.

"Start with where you know and go from there."

The palace set down gently by what had been the holt. It had been difficult avoiding detection - the double cursed humans were so advanced now, even the skies weren't safe. Fortunately, the site of the original holt had not yet been swallowed up into one of the huge, sprawling cities that were now sprinkled liberally around the world. The Father Tree was growing back after it had been burnt once again- this time by skyfire. Rayek, Skywise and Leetah stepped from the palace. The stargazer swallowed a hard lump that appeared in his throat...so many memories here. Things he would rather forget. Why had he allowed Rayek of all people to talk him into this ridiculous quest? Moving forward, Skywise began to call and send while Leetah stared, unable to comprehend what was happening. Rayek hoped they would find Cutter, regardless of past feelings.

(Cutters weary spirit looked up at the sudden burst of light when the palace landed and long dead hope suddenly burst into life, and he whooped joyfully. Three figures steeped out of the palace and approached the father tree. Skywise and Rayek were here, but who was-? Oh no. No, it couldn't be,,, He saw the soul of the deformed creature, and found his Leetah. She was mad, madder than Two-Edge. His absence had done that to her. He cried and pulled towards her, wanting to hold her, comfort her, make her better. He felt something brush his being, and he realised Skywise was trying to send. He called to him, hoping that his soul brother could hear him.

**Fahr! Fahr, I'm here! Fahr, please!** He yelled, but Skywise didn't seem to hear him...)

Skywise looked up. What was that? It sounded like-

**..hr** Was that-? Skywise looked around, sending with all his might.

"Cutter?" He called again. For hours he called, sending with all his being for most of the night. Silence. It must have been his imagination. He turned back to Rayek. "Not here. Lets look somewhere else."

( **No! Come back!** Cutter called as they began to walk back to the palace. **Leetah! LEETAH!**))

Leetah looked up, puzzled. She hesitated for a moment, and a smile slowly crept across her twisted face. She lifted her hand to the remnants of the tree in what may have been a wave.

" 'tter." She mumbled, before hobbling into the palace. Rayek looked back mournfully. He only hoped that their other attempts would be more successful...


	6. Chapter 5

Night was falling on the moonless world the elves now inhabited as the palace landed after several days searching Abode. The doors flew open with a bang as Skywise stalked out, closely pursued by Rayek.

"I told you this was a waste of time." He growled. Rayek shook his head.

"I truly thought we could find him…" Skywise turned to look at him incredulously.

"Why would you want to find him? You never even liked him!" Rayek looked away.

"I thought that it would help you. That maybe it would help to find out why he did what he did."

Leetah drifted out of the palace behind them, muttering to herself.

"M' barb'rian… foun' 'im…" She gurgled, ignored in the background.

"Why did you think that would help? Who put that muddle-headed idea in your brain?"

"…Timmain."

"Humph."

"Sawrim. Lef' b'hind…"

"Skywise, I was only trying to help." Skywise sighed.

"Yeah… alright. We tried. We failed. Let it rest."

"'tter…los' an' foun'…" Rayek's head swiveled round to stare at Leetah.

"What?" She looked at him knowingly and smiled a twisted smile. The germ of an idea began to form in Rayek's mind. "Skywise? Have you ever actually seen a Wolfrider spirit in the palace?" Skywise stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"What do you mean? Of course I have."

"Like who?" Rayek challenged. Skywise thought for several moments.

"By the High Ones, you're right. I never have. How could I have not noticed? But… What does that mean?" Rayek swallowed.

"Maybe Cutter didn't come to the palace because he can't…because he couldn't. I admit I didn't like him, but he loved you. Why would he break his promise intentionally?" Skywise gaped, thunderstruck. The idea had never before occurred to him. Rayek glanced back to Leetah. "Leetah seems to believe she saw him."

"Yeah, but Leetah's crazy."

" I know, but… just humour me a moment." He took Leetah's hand and lead her away with Skywise trailing behind dubiously.

Savah released Leetah's face and looked up into Rayek's eyes.

"You were correct. Leetah has seen Cutter's spirit in the father tree." She intoned. The colour drained from Skywise's face as the truth sank in. His soul brother had been right in front of him, and he had been unable to see. He quickly made a decision.

"The Sunfolk will have to wait before re-entering the palace. Abode is far too dangerous to risk them all now." Rayek turned to look at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I told you it was a good idea." Skywise smacked him around the back of the head as he strode towards the palace.

"Are you coming or not?" He called back. Rayek hurried after him.

"Of course. It was my idea in the first place."

Rayek and Skywise once again found themselves creeping through the woodland undergrowth towards the remains of the Father Tree. Skywise turned to Rayek with a puzzled look on his face.

"Now that I've had time to think about this, I couldn't see him last time, why will now be any different?" Rayek stopped and thought for several moments.

"Well… we know spirits are amplified by the palace… Maybe if I float the remains of the tree in there, perhaps we could speak to him." Skywise looked mildly impressed.

"It's worth a try-" He was interrupted by a voice like a rusty hinge.

"What in tarnation? Daymons!" Rayek saw moonlight glint of the cold steel barrel of the gun just a heartbeat too late. The weapon roared and Skywise was thrown back hard, blood flowering on his tunic from the wound in his chest.

"NO!" Rayek cried, magically hurling the human back and knocking him unconscious. He scooped Skywise into his arms and raced back towards the safety of the palace. Skywise fought for consciousness through the fog that was threatening to drown him.

"Cutter…" He murmured. Rayek shook his head fiercely.

"No! We have to get out of here! You need a healer!" Skywise frowned.

"Can't leave him…" Rayek hesitated, torn between concern for his friends immediate injuries and the deeper hurts he wanted to heal.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone but you, my friend." He whispered. He touched Skywise's face. **Don't die.** He sent, before flying out of the door, streaking towards the father tree. Precious seconds were ticking away…

The human had reawakened and had began shooting again wildly, in case the "daymons" were still there, drawing closer to the father tree. Rayek realized with horror that he couldn't get to the father tree without being seen. He drew a deep breath and flew into the line of fire.

(Cutter looked towards the approaching figure, puzzled. It was Rayek. Where were Skywise and Leetah? Why was Rayek here? What did he want?)

The bullet flew close enough to leave a burn across his stomach, but it did not draw blood. Rayek's hand flew towards the human and flung him backwards again, but he was braced for it this time and quickly regained his feet as Rayek dropped by the father tree and began to lift the ragged, burnt stump, roots, soil and all.

(Realisation dawned in Cutter's mind as he watched Rayek's efforts.

**Yes! YES! This could work!** He whooped for joy, silently egging his erstwhile nemesis on.)

Sweat poured down Rayek's face as he lifted the enormous stump and attempted to dodge bullets that were whizzing dangerously close to his head. Finally, the last roots came free and he broke into a run, unable to fly and float the tree at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity, he outpaced his pursuer and reached the open portal of the palace. The doors slammed shut and he dropped the tree unceremoniously into the middle of the floor and raced to Skywise's side. Cutter's now-visible spirit took in the situation in an instant and he reacted with horror at the sight of his soul brother's life ebbing away.

**NO! FAHR!** Rayek's head snapped round and looked straight at him, immediately understanding the meaning of what he'd just heard. The hands of Cutter's spirit flew to his mouth, appalled at what he'd just done, but the words could not be recalled. Rayek shook himself, putting it out of mind for now, and attempted to lift the scrolls to fly the palace home. Cutter's spirit, desperate to save his friend, began kicking Rayek's shins. **Hurry up you troll-poker! He needs a healer NOW!** He cried angrily. Rayek snarled at him.

"Do you think I don't know that? I could concentrate better if you stopped kicking me, you zwoots rump!" He closed his eyes and focused all his being on lifting the scrolls.

The palace lifted, disappeared, and reappeared by one of the oceans of the moonless world. He sent furiously to the Wavedancer healers. **We need you NOW!** before dropping to his knees by Skywise's side and pulled him close, Cutter hovering anxiously. **Oh Fahr, Fahr…** Rayek sent, tears rolling down his cheeks. Skywise's eyes snapped open and stared in shock at the use of his soul name and the depth of the affection that had come through the send. Before he could respond, Skimback and Snakeskin ran into the palace and dropped next to Skywise, immediately getting to work. Rayek got out of their way, standing by anxiously. He slipped outside the moment he knew Skywise would live.

Once the healers had finished, Skywise sat up groggily. After they left, Cutter floated to his side gleefully. Skywise grinned at him.

"We thought we'd lost you forever!"

**I thought I'd never see you again! I was trapped to that twice-cursed tree thinking I was there forever!** They both laughed in relief, grinning from ear to ear. Cutter's smile shrank a little, and he looked away sheepishly. **Er…I'm sorry I let you soul name slip in front of Rayek. I didn't think he'd hear.** Skywise's jaw dropped, remembering Rayek's sending.

"Oh…yes." There was an awkward silence for a moment.

**So… What's going on with you two? I mean… Rayek.** It was Skywise's turn to look sheepish.

"He's not that bad when you get to know him." Cutter looked at him for a moment, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

**Don't just sit there like a stunned TreeWee, go after him!** Skywise grinned and ran out of the palace. Cutter smiled ruefully as his father floated to his side.

**I think I'm gonna be sick.** Bearclaw muttered, pulling a face.

Cutter's face lit up as the two Wavedancer healers lead Leetah into the palace. She gained the look of an exited child as she saw him, and ran to the delighted spirit.

"Now will you allow us to heal you?" Skimback asked. She turned to face him, grinning with delight.

"Yes please!"

THE END


End file.
